dbrpsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Agiad Mutation
The Agiad Mutations The age that the Agiad mutation accord is unknown and lost to time, however, the members of the race were resurrected with Planet Vegeta. Currently, there are only a few known stages of the mutation you can be born with. Members Of The Agiad Bloodline Azira Agiad ( Dead ) Azurwrath Agiad ( Dead ) Azura Agiad ( unknown ) Jinra Agiad ( Dead U7 ) Yasai Agaid ( Dead U1 ) Shima Agiad ( Dead U1 ) Purun Agiad ( U1 Alive ) Kasai Agiad ( unknown U7 ) Azmir Agiad ( Dead U7 ) Tabun Agiad ( Alive U1 ) Mirai Agiad ( U1 ) Shinji Agiad ( Alive, location unknown ) Genome Agiad ( Alive, Unknown location. ) Kaidon ( Unknown ) - Idrikuros Half or Quarter+ Agiads Lucien Agiad ( Alive U7 ) Kaidon's kids? It is presumed he has some but that is unknown. Most Common Genetics Just about all Agiad family members have some kind of mutations 99% of all Agiads have Orange eyes with pupils, however, some do have Yellow eyes and pupils, Their genetic mutations also typically alter the Super Saiyan Forms where their eye color typically doesn't change in the normal ssj1 - ssj3 forms. When an Agiad reaches the age in which their hair changes color their Super Saiyan hair typically does not change when they transform into ssj1 - ssj3 however it will change shape and size. Due to the mutations typically most Agiad's live around 400 hundred to 500 years but typically most of them die before the age of 120 due to the older they get the frailer their bodies will become but typically only after the age of 110 does this genetic effect comes into play. The Blood Of The Defeated Mutation runs through the Agiad Bloodline however, it is usually seen every other generation some times over the course of Two Generations. Levels / Stages of the Agiad Mutation Level One: Typically this is the rarest and the least amount of changes, members of level one only have Orange Eyes in base form. Level Two: The members of level two have the mutations of all previous including eye color in Super Saiyan transformations one through three. Level Three: This is the most common Level of mutation in the bloodline and was the previous generation's level. The members of this have the same mutations from the previous level including an increased age. Level Four: There is only one recorded member of this Level, Genome Agiad. Genome Agiad has Red eyes that have weird spiraling lines inside of the pupils and only facial hair that form a goatee on his body, nowhere else does he have hair on his body. He has biological immortality but ever 24 hours he is forced into asleep, while he sleeps his body repairs the DNA that was damaged this halting his aging process, biological eternal youth. Level Five: Level Five is currently the latest mutation and all members come from three siblings known as Yasai, Kasai, and Purun Agiad The Agiad Contingency The Agaid Contingency is a faction founded by Yasai Agiad in Universe One. Yasai, family, and friends left for Universe One to avoid the wars and major conflicts that they had started. In hopes in migrating to a new Planet, galaxy, and universe Yasai chose Universe One. Agiad Family Crest The Symbol of the family it's self is the third eye in the middle with flames, it would be the primary symbol used on a banner or flag. The Dragon Represents that Yasai, Kasai, and Purun were all raised on Earth thus representing the Earth's dragon balls although it does not appear to be a Shenron. The Yellow eyes represent the Agiad mutations, The Saiyan Army symbol represents the Saiyan race and the Universe 7 symbol to the right represents their home Universe. Enemy Family Names Yamura - Alastar Yamura, founder of The Squadron.